


The Sprain

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien sprains his ankle.





	The Sprain

"Ah Fyris, thank the Twelve, you are back!" Alphinaud exclaimed as she reached the camp, her bag heavy with fish and fresh vegetable.  
"Did something happen?"  
"It's Estinien, he..."  
"I am fine, boy, do not disturb her with trivial things!" shouted Estinien's far away voice.  
"... twisted his ankle," Alphinaud finished. "He won't listen to me, even less to Ysayle, as you can imagine."

Fyris walked up to the campfire where she left her bags with a sigh. Ysayle was sitting on a rock, keeping an eye on the flames.

"Good luck if you're planning on cracking that thick head of his," she spat.  
"I'm sure he doesn't mean whatever he's told you."  
"Of course he meant it. Such a rude individual. I do not know what you see in him."

The Warrior of Light shrugged and made her way behind the tent, where Estinien had retreated to be in peace. She found him sitting on a trunk, nursing his ankle.

"How did you end up hurting yourself?" she asked as she sat by his side.  
"I merely slipped! I am fine, leave me be!"

Estinien ignored her and got up, wincing in pain as soon as he took a step.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't even walk," Fyris frowned. "Please have a seat."

The dragoon sighed heavily but obeyed. At least he was listening to her.

"Will you remove your greave please?"  
"I do not need your help," he hissed.

Fyris raised an eyebrow. He still proceeded to remove his boot, groaning in pain as he did so. 

"That is one hell of a swollen ankle," she commented.   
"'tis nothing."  
"Estinien, don't be silly, let me have a look."

He almost growled in frustration. With his helmet on, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she imagined him to be equally annoyed and embarrassed. She pressed a hand to his ankle, earning herself a hiss.

"It's badly sprained," she said. "Look, you're bruising already."  
"I can deal with this. I shall not slow us down."  
"All you shall do is listen to me, we're not leaving this place until you feel better! I'll ask Ysayle to produce some ice, she must be able to do this, one way or another."  
"I refuse any help coming from that woman!"

Fyris frowned and flicked his helmet.

"What the-"  
"Listen to me now, you stupid dragoon. You will get the help you need to recover so you shall indeed not slow us down. Keep whining like a child, and I'm leaving you behind. You're free to follow us, have fun limping behind the group and trying to keep up."

For a fleeting second, she thought he was going to explode and yell at her from the top of his lungs. Yet he seemed to contain his anger, and eventually let out a defeated sigh. He looked away, refusing to face her.

"... fine."  
"Thank you. I'll be just a minute."

She quickly went back to camp to fetch what she needed. Estinien sighed once more, looking at his swollen ankle. He'd simply tried to jump his way up to a couple wild beasts that would have been perfect for dinner, and slipped. It was a stupid accident. Yet he had had to come back to camp limping and supporting himself with a large branch, and endure Ysayle's disapproving looks. Alphinaud had immediately started panicking, and the two had irritated him so much he had decided to retire for the time being. He'd secretly hoped Fyris would solve the issue. It looked like she was about to.

"I hope I haven't been too long," she said as she returned and knelt in front of him.  
"Do not worry about this," he murmured.

She'd brought with her a large bucket, full of ice cold enough that smoke was pouring out of the container. She lightly touched his ankle, her cold skin relieving some of his pain instantly. 

"Tell me if it hurts."

She felt his wound, as long as her hand remained cold. Estinien hissed a few times, especially when she was nearing the bruise, but he knew she was being gentle. She then proceeded to wrap a chunk of ice in a towel and pressed it to his ankle. 

"Hold it in place for me, please."

He nodded and did as she asked. The way her eyes creased gave out the soft smile that was hiding behind her veil. Frustrated by the presence of this unnecessary garment, Estinien tugged at her shoulder and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. She wanted to protest, but immediately gave up. If he needed some comfort, who was she to refuse him? She sighed and lifted his visor, finding herself face to face with two conflicted blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"  
"Forgive me. I have been rude to you."

She laughed.

"I'm used to it, don't sweat it."

She affectionately caressed his cheek, her heart skipping a beat as he nuzzled her hand.

"How long do I need stay like this?"  
"About twenty minutes. After that, I'll bandage it, and you'll need to lie down with your foot propped up. It needs to be higher than your heart."  
"Alright."  
"Thank you for letting me help."  
"... I am the one who should be thanking you. You have only been showing me patience and kindness."

She chuckled and smiled as he buried his face against her stomach.

"You deserve it, Estinien."


End file.
